Loyal Amnesia
by pandascripts
Summary: Rainbow Dash has a secret journal that she doesn't even know she has when she wakes up each morning. Curiosity always gets the better of her and she learns that she has amnesia (the short term real amnesia not the commonly misconception that she forgets who she is) and that she must never let her friends find out. How will she manage to do this? (Sorry for short first chapter)
1. Prolouge

**Amnesia**

_Author's note: Hey folks, this is my first story. I will try to keep this flowing out at least one-two chapters per week. Anyway, I may do more AN with other chapters maybe one every other chapter or when I deem fit. Any reviews, good or bad, unless vulgar, will be appreciated. Also, not based off Amnesia: the Dark Descent._

The best rush you will ever get is after you win your first professional race as a wonderbolt. How do I know? Why I am the amazing Rainbow Dash of course! My first race was amazing! The fresh uniform, the goggles pressed against my face, being next to Spitfire on the tracks starting position! It was all going great!

The blank was shot in the background and everypony launched off of the ground. The track was simple. It was just a vertical loop with 50 laps. No way I would lose something so short or so simple! Anyway, I was neck and neck with Spitfire on the final lap. My wings were getting strained but I had to beat her! And on my first race too! I pushed myself to pull out on top! I won!

I was so excited too! So excited that I was too busy celebrating and didn't slow down. I don't remember anything that happened after the accident. Not on that day, or any day after it. So, I put this journal on the desk everyday, where you can see it. You must read this! If not the whole thing each day, at least this part. Write whatever you do in the journal afterward. Never forget, Rainbow. Our friends must never learn that we have amnesia. It will be impossible to keep track of the days. So everyday, keep a tally on the back of the journal. And remember, no one must find out.


	2. Pinkie!

**Pinkie!**

Entry #34. Rainbow, something horrible happened yesterday! But don't panic. Everything will be fine. Just be sure to go to Sugar Cube Corner at three. Pinkie wants to meet you about this journal. She used that flying contraption to find me but when I wasn't there, she found the journal and read it. No need to worry. She just wants a meeting with you. Oh, and you have a doctor's appointment today at 5:30. I already told the doctor what is going on.

I looked up to the clock from the journal when I finished reading the entry _Oh no! It's already 2:50! I have to get going! _I thought. I zoomed out the room and out the front door of my floating cloud house. "There it is!" I said to no one when I could see Sugar cube corner. Just a little further to the sugar infested restaurant.

I walked in the building to see the lights out, "What th-?" I started before...

"Surprise!" I heard a chorus of ponies, led by none other then Pinkie Pie. I jumped straight up, through the roof before coming back down with steam coming out of my ears.

"What the hay Pinkie! I thought you just wanted to talk! I wasn't expecting this!" I shouted like a drill sergeant of the royal guard might, just with so much more anger.

"Of course not silly! That would ruin the point of a surprise party." Pinkie just being herself. _Oh well. I could either stay mad or enjoy the party before talking to Pinkie._ I thought to myself before I realized the look Mr. and Mrs. Cake were giving me. I blushed and was able to manage out a few simple words.

"Heh heh, sorry for the roof Mr and Mrs C. I'll pay to help fix it."

"Oh, don't worry about it dear. I know how Pinkie can be. It will be fine." Mrs Cake for ya. Always being kind. Between me myself and I, she could rival Fluttershy for the element of kindness.

I shrugged, nodded my head in thanks, and trotted off to find Pinkie. Somehow, she managed to disappear in the some thirty seconds my short talk with Mrs Cake took. "Pinkie, where did you go? I thought you wanted to talk today." I called out.

"Pst!" What was that? "Psssst! Behind you." Ohhh. How did she manage to stay behind me when I turned around? That was kind of impressive. I turned to see Pinkie trying to sneak, as close to the ground as possible, over to me in a kind of worm fashion.

"Pinkie, what are you doing? We need to go talk now!" I yelled at Pinkie and she just bounced up, literally I mean I heard like a spring bouncing sound, and she just continued doing so like it was normal on her way to me. I didn't even want to try to understand how she did that. I'll let Pinkie be Pinkie. "Come on, follow me Pinkie." I told her and led her upstairs. I just wanted to talk about this and leave.

"What's the hurry Dashie?" Pinkie cocked her head sideways a little confused. I guess she has a yet worse memory than I do. Maybe I didn't need to talk to her after all. "It's only two o'clock or so. Your appointment isn't until 5:30! We have plenty of time for that little talk!" Wait, did she say two? Did I push my clock ahead an hour so I would get here sooner?

"What do you mean it's only two? My clock said that it was three o'clock!" Pinkie chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Suddenly her eyes went wide, as if realizing something. Didn't the journal say she knew about it? "Oh my. You were serious yesterday than. You really do have amnesia! That's not good. I thought you were lying to get out of weather duty." So I told her? I thought that the journal said she was snooping.

"Wait so I told you?" She nodded her head. "I was told you were snooping and found my little journal." She shook her head no. I know I read the journal yesterday, otherwise I would have thought it was the day of the race. I saw in a prior entry that Twilight asked why I had gotten so excited about the race that was... how long was it ago? I don't think it specified. Anyway, Twilight was suspicious and I wrote the events of that day. No need to rewrite them. Just as long as I keep reading it. Anyway, if I read the journal then surely I would know to have not said a word. Maybe this will work in my favor. "Pinkie? What did I tell you yesterday?"

"Yesterday? You told me last week, silly filly." What!? I went a whole week of not reading it? Don't worry Rainbow. All is good. Just focus.

"How long has it been since that day?" Surly, if I forgot to read it for a whole week then I missed more days still. "Oh, and do I really have another doctor's appointment today?" Another strange thing. I never learned what that doctor is called. It is never mentioned in my journal and I never asked before the race so I don't know.

"Uhm, I think so. You gave me a calender of all your appointments." This was scary. It looked like Pinkie was able to stay serious. It must have been a while if she is serious around me now. "Yes, you do have another one today." She finally confirmed for me. "Though I already said 5:30" I was barely able to hear her mumble.

I am running out of time to finish writing today's log. It is a good thing I requested that Pinkie and that doctor fellow I saw today to record some parts themselves. I am adding this to the journal so that I may notice this and go pick up the missing parts and add them in. I feel it is important to note though, I saw a strange pegasus outside my window and outside the window of the doctor's office. It was the same one I know because the cutie mark was the same on each of them. A hooded mare head. I have grown paranoid today. Hopefully the wits to stay frosty are still about me tomorrow. I don't know what is to happen. Rainbow, just remember to keep this journal with you now. Maybe in a saddle bag. I fear it is not safe in our home anymore. Goodnight.

_AN: Well, I hope this makes up for the last chapter a little bit. I am still a little rusty on creative writing but I am trying. I tried and failed at that cliffhanger. Sorry. I'll make it up for you guys at some point. Thanks for your time and any kind of review. I'll talk you you beauties later._


	3. Ponynapped

Ponynapped

My eyes shot open. "Ugh what a horrible dre-" she stopped when she looked around "maybe I am still asleep?" I tried hitting myself to see if I was still asleep. I'm not.

I got up to see what I was sleeping in. It was just a bland, simple, dark green cot. I looked around the room to see it was like a square shape. One of the walls was littered in tally marks. I counted a total of 24. "What is all this? Where am I? I need to get ready for the young fliers competition." With that I heard a hardy laugh.

"That was two months ago. Perhaps this will help." I saw a strange pony walk in the room from a door. He was a unicorn with a crimson coat, a white mane, and stood almost as tall as Big Mac. He was big but not that big. His cutey mark though, was weird. It looked like it was a question mark, like he didn't know his talent and he didn't really have one or he helped others solved problems. He had a journal on his back which he dropped on the cot that I got up off not 5 minutes ago.

"Who are you? What is that jour-?" I saw the journal's cover. It had the title of amnesia, by Rainbow Dash. I have never seen that journal before in my life. How could I have written it?

"Why should I tell you who I am if you just forget again like everyday?" The strange pony questioned me, rhetorically of course. "Regardless, I am the one called Crimson Nights. Before you ask, it is a nickname that I don't remember the reason for. It just stuck. Perhaps it has to do with my life before being a doctor." He said it all so nonchalantly. I don't know how to respond.

"Why can't you leave my journal with me?" I didn't know if it was actually mine or a ghost rider. I hoped it was mine so I could see what is in it.

"Well I could but I also like knowing what you write about each day here. I can help you be the way." My attitude shifted from aggressive to confused. "Oh yes, I know that you have amnesia, even if you don't right now." I grabbed the journal and flipped through it, my eyes widening at the revelation. How much have I missed? How much have I forgotten?

"What do I need to do?" I asked with enthusiasm.

"Why do you assume you need to do anything more?" Crimson asked me. "You already agreed to staying here a month for me to prepare the spell. As well as helping me with a few, chores you could say when your time here is finished."

"And what are these chores?" I asked a little worried about what maybe myself of yesterday or a month ago agreed to.

"Oh you will remember that with everything else." He walked over to the wall with the tally marks. "Oops. It seems you forgot the tallies from a few days. Makes sense seeing as how you have nothing but the clock and no windows for time." He scratched in 4 tallies with his hoof. The sound was screeching and killing my ears. Two more days and I get everything that I missed back in my head. It will be wonderful.

"I do have a question though. The chores I agreed to—I didn't agree to hurting anypony did I?" He didn't answer, only grinned. Why do I get the feeling I agreed something I shouldn't have.

_Author's note: Sorry for the long wait. I didn't really know how to do this chapter for a while and I just got lazy but here it is. I hope no one flames me too badly for it (ha ha) anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I promise I will get a good size chapter out to you guys soon. I feel I can get a good kick start from this chapter into the following few chapters. I fear I may have to change rating to M in the upcoming chapters. So please Review, give me suggestions, OC's with a simillar situation, anything to benefit the story. Thank you for you time and stay beautiful._


End file.
